The Doctor and the Soldier
by f1manoz
Summary: Has this been done before? I've had a look via the filters and I can't find any stories for this pairing. So this is a new story, covering all three games and maybe further, of the relationship – colleagues, friendship, more? - between the Senior Medical Officer of the Normandy and her Commanding Officer. T-rated for now...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – I can only assume if you've clicked on this to read, one question may be 'What the…?' Well, I look at it like this. Chakwas should have been romance option! Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson…_

_I've read stories for pretty much every combination available (there are one or two combinations I don't read simply due to lack of interest.) I'm surprised no-one has written a detailed story for this pairing – not to say there are not stories from her point of view, as there are a few out there. Her age is never revealed in-game, so I'm not going to make an issue of it. This isn't being written to fulfil any sort of suggestion made. The idea simply came to me while I was writing another story._

_Chakwas POV only. Shepard will only be a peripheral figure for some chapters, involved completely in others – you'll see what I mean._

* * *

><p>The medical bay was quiet as Doctor Karin Chakwas typed away at her console. The <em>Normandy<em>, the newest frigate of the Alliance Navy, had an entirely new crew, all hand-picked by Captain Anderson himself, though that left the doctor with a mountain of work. There were medical and physical examinations to complete, with a stream of crewmen and women filtering in and out of her office all day. She couldn't help but be impressed as she took blood pressure and heart-rates and spoke to the crew about their personal and medical histories. The Captain, it appeared, had chosen his crew well. They were excellent specimens, most were in perfect mental and physical health. All were proud to be serving on the _Normandy_.

Of course, there was one crew member in particular that all the crew almost held in a quiet awe. But not many knew much about the man beyond what was reported in the news. He came from a family who had a tradition of serving in the armed forces, whether army, air-force or navy. His family name could be traced back to the service of his home nation back on Earth. Then there was his own service record itself. He was a member of an elite band of servicemen. N7 Special Forces. The best of the best. But nearly everyone knew him as the man who saved a colony. The Liberator of Elysium.

He had only been on board the _Normandy_ for a few days so, apart from the regular examination given to any new crew member, she had little interaction with the Commander. She had spoken to him briefly during the examination and she was slightly surprised as he was certainly not the gruff soldier she expected. He seemed quiet and thoughtful. His answers to her questions were precise but considered. Physically he was in perfect health. And when he smiled at one of her questions, his face lighting up for just a brief moment, his deep blue eyes almost sparkling in the light, her heart fluttered for just a second. _That was a most unusual reaction._ She had to resist a grin of her own forming in return. She was left thinking just what all that was about when he walked out of the medical bay.

She shook the memory from her mind, a slight smile on her lips for a second, before she focused on the job at hand again. But it was only a few minutes of peace before the door opened. She looked up to see Anderson in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. She was out of her chair immediately.

"How can I help, Captain?"

"There have been two incidents during the mission, Doctor. I'm sorry to report that we've lost Corporal Jenkins."

Chakwas couldn't help but grimace. Jenkins had been a good kid. She hadn't known him long, but there was no doubting his enthusiasm for the cause. _The crew are going to miss him. There are not many like him anymore. _He had idolised the Commander for his actions on Elysium, like many of the youngsters who were signing up. The Commander could only be considered a 'poster boy' for the Alliance._ Little wonder that youngsters are signing up in drove, considering the family name alone._

"In addition to that, the Commander is also injured. He'll be brought in here once his team is back on board. We're descending to collect them as we speak."

"Do you know of the Commander's injuries?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Lieutenant Alenko will fill us in with the details once he's back on board. All I know is the Commander is currently unconscious and unresponsive to outside stimuli."

Chakwas nodded. "Very well. I'll prep a bed for his arrival."

"Very good, Doctor," the Captain responded before he turned on his heel and strode out, likely down to the hangar bay to receive the team in person.

Chakwas busied herself preparing a bed for the arrival of the Commander. While a lot of her work could be carried out on her omni-tool, the medical bay was still full of monitors and equipment that may be required, depending on the extent on the injuries sustained. This was when she felt in her element. The whole reason she had chosen to become a doctor, but also the reason to join the Alliance. It wasn't just the thrill of journeying through space; it was the thought of helping the injured service men and women who constantly put their lives on the line. The only disappointing aspect she found was that so many of those she had helped were now gone from her life, whether through being unable to save them, or those she had saved had simply moved on with their careers.

The door opened again a few minutes later, Chakwas noticing Lieutenant Alenko at one end of the stretcher, while a woman she had never met before was at the other end. Alenko appeared to be his usual unflappable self, simply concentrating on the job at hand, but there was no doubting the concern on the woman's face, in addition to the fact she was also injured. Chakwas simply got straight down to business.

"Please place the Commander on the bed here," she instructed the pair, who carefully deposited the still unconscious form of the Commander on the bed, laying him on his back. Chakwas had her omni-tool out and working immediately, taking note of his stats, though there appeared to be nothing amiss that she could see.

"Where is he wounded?" she asked the pair.

"That's the thing, Doc. He's not actually wounded anywhere. Well, not from what has caused his current state," the Lieutenant replied.

Chakwas looked up at the Lieutenant, slightly perplexed. "Can you explain, Lieutenant?"

"It was the beacon!" blurted the unknown woman, "It activated somehow and… well…" she trailed off, simply looking back at the form of the Commander, lying unmoving on the bed.

Chakwas could see the woman was clearly upset. _I wonder what happened down there. _She smiled slightly at the other woman while closing her omni-tool, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. While the Commander is unconscious, he doesn't appear to be in any danger. I'll keep an eye on him but I think we probably just need to wait until he wakes up. Now, what's your name?"

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, ma'am."

"And are you injured, Chief Williams?"

"Nothing that medi-gel couldn't fix, ma'am. I should be okay."

Chakwas nodded before turning to the other male in the room. "And what about you, Lieutenant Alenko?"

"I'm fine, Doctor. Bit tired, but otherwise okay."

"Best you go get something to eat to restore your energy, particularly if you've been using your biotics extensively. Let me know if you have a migraine later. I'll see if I can give you something for the pain."

"You'll let us know when the Commander wakes up?" asked Ashley.

Chakwas nodded. "Of course."

She waited until the pair had walked out the room, observing them head to the small kitchenette, talking between themselves, before she turned her attention back to the Commander. He was breathing easily though, to her trained eye, she could see the rapid eye movements taking place behind his eyelids. _He must be having a vivid dream_. She ran a scan of his head with her omni-tool to see if he'd suffered any head injuries. She grew slightly concerned as his brain activity was particularly abnormal. _Whatever that beacon was, it's certainly done something. I'd best keep an eye on that, just in case._ To make him more comfortable, she started to detach parts of his armour and couldn't help but notice the scars on places such as his arms and hands. She tried detaching the parts around his upper body, though found him particularly difficult to move, so called in Alenko to help her out. Once that was done, she simply covered him in a light blanket and resumed her normal duties, keeping an ear out for when the Commander would eventually wake up.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when the Commander finally woke up. Chakwas was up out of her chair and at his side immediately as she heard him groan to himself, before he lifted himself onto his elbows. He seemed slightly surprised to be back on board the <em>Normandy<em>, looking around the medical bay for a moment before he focused on Chakwas standing next to him.

"How are you feeling, Commander? You've had us all worried."

"Hell of a headache. What happened? How long have I been out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon you encountered. Do you want to sit up?"

Shepard nodded, Chakwas taking a step back, allowing the Commander to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He groaned lightly to himself again as he rubbed his eyes.

"Fifteen hours? What happened?"

"I'll go get the others. They can explain. Your clothes are piled to the bed on your other side if you would like to get dressed."

Shepard nodded again before he looked down at himself, before he looked back up and at the doctor, who was sure he turned slightly red in the face, mumbling to himself as she turned and walked out of the med bay. Alenko and Ash both look up at her in expectation. "He's awake," she stated simply. The pair stood up, both looking relieved, and although she wasn't entirely sure, Ashley had the look of someone feeling very guilty about something. She had been wondering what exactly happened on Eden Prime.

"Lieutenant. Chief. How are you?" asked the Commander, who was now dressed in his standard uniform once again.

"We're fine. We're more concerned about how you are," replied Alenko.

"I'm sorry, Commander. It's my fault. I must have triggered some sort of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way," Ashley explained.

"Don't worry about it, Chief. No-one would have known how it would have reacted to our presence. What about the beacon?"

"It exploded," Alenko continued, "Possibly a system overload. Whatever the case, it knocked you out cold. Williams and I had to carry you back to the ship."

Shepard nodded an unspoken thanks to Alenko before turning to Chakwas. "So, Doc, what's the damage? Apart from the crippling headache, that is."

"Physically, you're fine, Commander. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

Shepard nodded in agreement before he appeared to lower his head in thought, shaking it slightly before looking back up. "I saw…. Hmmm, I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."

"I can add this to my report, Commander."

"Thanks, Doc. It may be nothing. Could be just a dream. Or it's something else entirely…"

All their attention was taken by the arrival of Captain Anderson, the giant of a man approaching the group, still with that concerned look on his face. Chakwas had immense respect for the Captain, having worked under him as Senior Medical Officer on a number of previous postings, including his last command of the _SSV Tokyo_. She was also aware of the genuine respect held between Anderson and Shepard, CO and XO, as the Captain clearly saw the Commander as his protégé.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?"

"I'd say the Commander is going to be fine, Captain. I see no reason why he can't immediately return to active duty."

The concerned look disappeared, replaced by a brief smile and nod of thanks, before he frowned. "Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you – in private."

Alenko and Williams both saluted the Captain before exiting the room. "I'll join the others in the mess, Captain," Chakwas stated, starting to follow the other two out.

Anderson held up a hand to stop her. "That won't be necessary, Doctor. Shepard and I can talk in my quarters. I'll see you in a minute, Shepard," Anderson replied, before he turned on heel and walked out.

Shepard hopped down from the bed and stretched, rolling his head in a circle a couple of times, before he stopped, noticing Chakwas watching him. He grinned slightly. "Sore head and neck due to being asleep for so long. Works a treat every time. Thanks for everything, Doc."

"No thanks necessary, Commander. I was just doing my job."

"I was raised properly. When someone helps me like you have, I always say thanks," Shepard stated, "So… Thank you, Doctor," this time throwing in a mock bow.

Chakwas grinned slightly. "You're welcome, Commander. If the headache doesn't go away, come by and see me later and I'll give you something for it."

Shepard grinned in return. "Will do," he replied before he turned and walked out of the medical bay. Chakwas sat back down in her chair and sighed, the silence descending once again as she started to type out her report of just what was happening with the Commander.

* * *

><p><em>AN – If you've read my other stories, then you'll see this was a short chapter compared to what I upload in my other stories. Chapters will only be around 2000-2500 words each as this is simply a side-story / experiment to my usual stories. Don't know how long I'll keep this going for. Will depend on views / reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_Had a few people start to follow so figured I'd keep going. Nice to see others out there who thought 'Hmmm, the older woman. Why not?'_

_Straw poll – How old do you think Chakwas is? I have an idea of what her age is, in regards to this story, and I may reveal how old she is in a later chapter. I'll put it like this: Shepard is approx. 30 years old in Mass Effect. She is **not** going to be more than double his age (or more)._

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary, Doctor?" asked the turian.<p>

"All new crew members must undergo a medical examination, Mr. Vakarian. It's a standard procedure," the doctor replied, "Miss Zorah is completing her questionnaire with no complaints."

"Just call me Garrus," the turian replied gruffly.

"And please, Doctor, just call me Tali," added the quarian cheerfully.

"Besides, I'm sure you're used to all these procedures, Garrus. I'm more than aware of how regimented and procedural the turian military is."

"That's precisely why I joined C-Sec. To escape that. Though C-Sec turned out to be not much better in the long run," Garrus muttered.

"It's all for your own well-being, the both of you. As I'm sure you're aware, this is an Alliance vessel and, while I have knowledge of most alien physiology, it would help me immensely to have your medical histories, in the event of any emergency."

"Have you any experience with quarians, Doctor?"

"No I don't, Tali. But there is plenty of material available which I have made sure to research over the years, particularly since first contact with both of your races. And I'm also aware of your basic requirements as a quarian. Nothing you tell me would be of a great shock."

"I'll admit you're the first group of humans I've had dealings with. I've only been on my Pilgrimage for a couple of weeks. Would have ended on the Citadel if it wasn't for the Commander."

Chakwas couldn't miss the tone in her voice. _Someone has a crush on the Commander already. No surprise considering he saved her life._ She was surprised by the arrival of both on the ship to begin with, even taking into account the Commander's elevation to be the first human Spectre. _Never thought I'd hear that in my lifetime._ But his speech prior to their departure from the Citadel had put fire in the bellies of all on board the _Normandy_. Humanity would be at the forefront of the chase for the rogue Spectre, but humanity would not do it alone. There were people out there, of many races, willing to help. Chakwas was ever more impressed by the Commander that he was so willing to accept the help of other races.

"What do you know about the Commander?" asked Tali, handing over the datapad which was now completed. Garrus repeated the action, still muttering away to himself.

"What would you like to know?"

Tali shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. It's just I actually don't know anything about him except his name, the fact he's human, part of the Alliance Navy and that he's now a Spectre."

"He's a war hero, isn't he?" Garrus asked.

"That he is, Garrus. Saved an entire colony almost single-handedly. Though he'd never say that. He's far too modest. But he was awarded one of our highest military honours for his actions."

"Wow!" Tali whispered quietly, awe clear in her tone.

"As for your question, Tali, all I can suggest is that you speak to the man yourself and see if he'll talk about himself. The basics, apart from what you know, is that he comes from a very long line of Shepard's who have served humanity, either back on Earth for the armed forces from which his family originated, all the way to the present day. I'm aware that his mother also serves the Alliance and is currently a Rear Admiral. Blue runs in the blood regarding the Shepard's."

Garrus stood up, appearing eager to escape. "Will that be all, Doctor?"

Chakwas nodded. "Yes, Garrus. And thank you." The turian bowed slightly and made haste towards the door, Chakwas turning to watch him escape, before turning back towards Tali, who was doing her best, but failing, to stifle a chuckle.

"I don't think he likes med bays. Unfortunately it's part of life being a quarian. Even though we're in our suits all the time, we still get sick very easily. Will you have facilities available to help if I do suffer from sickness or injury?"

"It won't be an issue, Tali. I can quite easily turn this into a clean room to prevent any sort of infection."

"Good. Is there anything else you need from me?"

Chakwas shook her head. "No, I have everything I need on the datapad. You can head down to engineering now if you wish."

The quarian hopped down from the bed and walked out of the room, not forgetting to cheerfully say goodbye and she'll pop by again soon to chat. Again it was quiet in the med bay, Chakwas simply got to work, inputting all the data she had gathered from the pair into the ships medical database. She liked Tali immediately, as she was clearly very friendly and apparently rather sociable. She didn't know much about quarian society but figured it had something to do with being stuck in environmental suits. As for Garrus, his attitude wasn't too surprising. She hadn't had much to do with turians but she was aware of their reputation. She figured they would eventually warm to each other. Plus, even most humans' hated being in medical bays. It was no surprise that he wanted to escape as soon as possible.

Alone with her thoughts, she barely registered the door opening, only looking up when she felt a presence approaching her. She turned her eyes away from her terminal to see the Commander come to a stop nearby. She stopped typing and made to stand, Shepard simply gesturing for her to remain seated.

"So how are our two recruits? Anything I need to be concerned about?"

"Both are in near perfect health, Commander. The doctor who helped Tali on the Citadel did a terrific job in regards to her wound. You wouldn't believe she had only recently been injured. The only concern you will have with Tali is that she does have a weak immune system."

"Should I be concerned about taking her on missions? I think she'd be an asset on the ground, particularly when dealing with geth, but don't want to put her in danger."

"No. I mean, she's willingly signed up for this mission so she must be confident in her own abilities to provide assistance. She's certainly very enthusiastic about joining the crew. And I get the impression that she is someone who wouldn't appreciate being coddled. I would just treat her like any other crew member."

Shepard grinned slightly. "I'll keep that in mind, Doc. And Garrus?"

"No issues there, Commander. I get the feeling he's just like a lot of soldiers. Doesn't like doctors."

Shepard was quiet for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought. He clearly had something on his mind but she stayed quiet. He would eventually say whatever was on his mind, or ask about whatever he wanted to know. She figured if he was anything like her former Captain, he would care greatly about those under his command and would take the time to get to know everyone on board. Eventually he appeared to make up his mind as he took a seat on the opposite side of her desk. Chakwas put her elbows on the table and leaned forward, expecting a question.

"I like to get to know people under my command. It's just… something I learned from Anderson. So, doc, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"What would you like to know, Commander? My life story? My future ambitions?" Chakwas then stared straight at him. "My age?" she asked, completely deadpan.

Shepard shook his head, a slight chuckle. "Just the basics, doc. Like, I don't know, how did you end up joining the Alliance and here on the Normandy?"

"I take it you have everything on file? Why not just get everything from that? Not that I mind the questions."

Shepard chuckled slightly again. "I do have quite a bit of information on file, but I don't like just reading about someone from a datapad. I like to speak to people to get to know them," he finished with a slight grin.

Chakwas nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Let's see. I enlisted with the Alliance right out of med school. Earth was too boring. Too safe. The colonies seemed to be teeming with exotic adventure. What I really wanted to do was travel the stars. Children for the past two hundred years have probably shared the same dream. Being a doctor, I wanted to tend the wounds of tough soldiers with piercing eyes and sensitive souls. Turns out military life isn't quite as romantic as I'd imagined."

"How so?"

"I've seen a lot during my service, Commander. I've seen a lot of good young men and women lost as humanity expanded. And as humanity expands, the Alliance will always need good doctors, so I've stayed on to do my part."

"Do you ever get tired of the travel, of being out in space all the time?"

"In some ways I'm just like you, Commander." Shepard raised an eyebrow, Chakwas simply smiling in return. "I'm aware of your personal history, Commander. It's all in your file. You're what we call a spacer. The only time you've been planet-side is during your birth and while you're on mission. Other than that, you're on a ship somewhere in the galaxy. As for myself, I've thought about leaving at times, perhaps opening up a private practice on Earth, or perhaps a position at a medical centre out in the colonies."

"What's stopped you?" Chakwas raised an eyebrow at the question, causing Shepard to smirk. "I don't want to get rid of you, doc. Just call it an interest."

"As I said, the Alliance needs good doctors, and there's something special about working on soldiers. Helping them all the way from surgery to recovery. Being there for them, physically and psychologically. Of course you lose some along the way. Too many, in all honesty. But that's the result of being part of the armed forces. That is the role. And, in the end, I'd feel as if I was abandoning all of you if I were to leave."

"Well, colour me glad that you're still here, doctor. I think we're all in very good hands."

"What about yourself, Commander? New Commanding Officer of the Normandy and first human Spectre? How does it all feel? Your speech was impressive, by the way. Everyone has the appearance of walking a foot taller. Spirits are high."

She couldn't help but notice the slight grimace at the mention of being the new CO. _Is it guilt about Anderson? He's a good man. He'd understand why the decision had to be made._ "Anderson chose to relinquish command simply so I could have this ship to chase down Saren. He was honest and said it was his choice, but I still feel guilty about taking his ship. This was the sort of command he'd been waiting his entire career for."

"That's not your fault, Commander. And everyone on here supports you one hundred percent."

"I know that, doc. And the sentiment is appreciated. It's just not the way I wanted to earn my first real command. Anderson's a good man. As he said, it's not the way to end a career, stuck behind a desk, filing away papers."

"Well, as you said, Commander, we have a very important mission. Saving the galaxy. It's what we've all signed up for. And the Captain would be aware of that."

"That it is," Shepard replied as he stood up, "Guess I'd better go see how everyone is settling in. Did Wrex come up for a medical?"

Chakwas shook her head. "No, haven't seen him."

Shepard was quiet again for a moment. "Well, I'll go talk to him and see if he'd be willing to come up. Not sure how receptive he would be to a human doctor prodding and poking him."

"Tell him there won't be any of that. A simple questionnaire. I may run my omni-tool over him to take some of his stats. Though I'm sure he couldn't possibly grumble as much as Garrus."

"We'll see, doc. I'll leave you to it for now."

Chakwas smiled as the Commander turned and walked out of the room, the tell-tale sign of a whistle echoing back through the medical bay. All she could do is chuckle and shake her head before she re-focused on her work. As silence descended again, she was left wondering if the giant krogan would actually come up and co-operate.


	3. Chapter 3

The clearly exhausted asari lay back with her eyes closed as Chakwas ran her omni-tool across her body again. While she was confident in her knowledge of asari physiology, she wasn't exactly sure how the melding process worked or how a meld would affect an asari, either physically or mentally. However, the Commander had informed her of the fact that Doctor T'Soni had been trapped on Therum for an unspecified amount of time, so in addition to exhaustion, she was also more than likely dehydrated and malnourished. So in addition to applying her fellow doctor with a sedative to keep her asleep for a few hours, she had also attached a drip so she would receive some vital nutrients she had no doubt been lacking for some time.

Satisfied that the asari was comfortable for the time being, Chakwas took her usual seat and started writing up a new file for the latest addition to the _Normandy_. She had to admit that she was impressed with the team the Commander was putting together, in particular that he had next to no hesitation in recruiting non-human members, and that one of them was the daughter of a known ally of the rogue Spectre they were chasing. That put a tremendous amount of trust in that person and showed unbelievable self confidence in his own decision making. _That's why he is now the CO after all._

Alenko popped in some time later, stating he could feel another migraine approaching. Chakwas felt nothing but sympathy for the Lieutenant. She could understand why he didn't want to undergo the procedure to have the L3 implant. Apparently he had told the Commander that the L2 implant allowed him more powerful biotics, the downside being his migraines, though he was lucky compared to others who suffered all sorts of psychological problems. Or death. Chakwas figured that he was also concerned about simply going under the knife, as the surgical procedure was not without risk, as while an L3 implant may not be as powerful, it would leave the Lieutenant without the chronic migraines. But there was always a possibility of being left brain damaged by the procedure. The risk wasn't high, but it was enough to put off many people from undergoing surgery.

Chakwas enjoyed the peace and quiet for a time as she updated a number of reports regarding the health of the crew. The Commander and his ground-team were escaping relatively unscathed from their ground missions, which she had to admit left her impressed. The only concern she had was sickness with the crew. Pressly wasn't feeling well and appeared to be on the verge of a case of chicken pox. Another crew member was starting to suffer from the effects of claustrophobia. That left Chakwas shaking her head in disbelief. Why sign on to serve on ships if you can't handle confined spaces? The Commander had been informed, and while he had not been impressed, the _Normandy_ was currently heading back to the Citadel to drop off the crew member.

The sounds of movement nearby drew her attention away from her personal terminal, looking up to see Doctor T'Soni had woken up and was currently looking around the room. Chakwas approached the asari, taking out her omni-tool to check her over once again.

"How are you feeling, Doctor T'Soni?"

The asari grinned. "Please, you may call me Liara, Doctor Chakwas. And I'm very well, thank you. Much better after a rest."

"Very good. And in return, call me Karin. Everyone else on here calls me Doctor. Understandable, but it will be better than calling each other 'Doctor' all the time. It'll be like the beginning of a bad joke with the pair of us in here. Now, would you like something to eat and drink? I can ask one of the crew to bring something in."

"Oh, I should be fine for the time being. I think I just needed to relax and sleep. It has been a hectic few days."

Chakwas looked at her omni-tool and was happy with the readings. All her stats had stabilised and she appeared fully recovered from her ordeal. Quite impressive. "If you are feeling well enough, would you like to join me at my desk for a moment?"

The asari nodded and swung her legs off the bed, following the Doctor to her desk. "I must say that your knowledge of asari physiology is impressive, Karin."

Chakwas nodded and grinned slightly. It was always nice to receive a compliment from a fellow professional. "I've studied the basics of most of the known races in the galaxy. Asari are not too different from humans. Well, of course there are significant differences, but at the core, we are very much the same. The only thing I am unsure of is the effect of melding on an asari."

"Oh, usually it does not affect us in such a way. My exhaustion, added to the visions the Commander had stored in his mind, were what caused me to almost faint. To be honest, my experience of melding is limited at best. We are shown at a young age how to do it but…" Liara trailed off and blushed as she appeared on the verge of revealing something private. Chakwas didn't pursue as the asari was clearly embarrassed and perhaps slightly uncomfortable.

"So in what field did you obtain your doctorate, Liara?"

"Archaeology at the University of Serrice, on Thessia, the asari home-world. I've been interested in the fate of the Protheans since I graduated so have spent nearly the past fifty years exploring the galaxy for clues as to their fate. And what of yourself?"

"Do you know much about Earth geography?"

"Yes, many asari have taken interest in the human home-world of Earth. You're expansion throughout the galaxy has been tremendously fast. The asari are not concerned, as we understand that with the life-span of a human being significantly shorter than our own, your race appears to be in a real hurry compared to us, where we seem to take the long view on most events."

Chakwas chuckled lightly before responding. "I can see what you mean. It is difficult for us to even comprehend the life-span of an asari. And some krogan apparently live even longer. Remarkable! It's only in the last century that the majority of humans have started living past one hundred years and the average age that most live to is still only around 150. Anyway, I was born in a nation known as the United Kingdom. It's part of a geographic area called the European Union. I studied Clinical Medicine at the University of Cambridge before further study at the King's College School of Medicine in London. Once I completed my training, I immediately joined the Alliance as they are always desperate for doctors, and I wanted to do my part. Plus, it gave me the chance to explore the galaxy." Chakwas opened her drawer and pulled out a datapad, placing it on the desk in front of the asari. "Standard procedure for all new arrivals on board an Alliance vessel. I hope you don't mind and it's nothing too personal. Even Wrex, the giant krogan who stands around the hangar bay all day, came up to complete one. He grumbled a lot about it but I still managed to get something out of him."

Liara chuckled at the description before picking up the datapad. "No problem. And completely understandable. Anything to help in the long run as I have no idea what the Commander actually plans to do with me."

"I assume he'll ask you a few questions and may want to test your abilities in the field. May I ask a question, which I must admit is intriguing me about you?"

Liara arched an eyebrow but nodded. "Sure."

"As you've said, you're quite young by asari standards. Now I may be generalising quite a bit here, but from what I know of asari culture, which is probably quite limited, you are not the age one would expect of an asari to be out digging in the dirt, alone on the edges of the galaxy."

Liara put the datapad back on the desk, but nodded her head, obviously understanding to what Chakwas was referring. "Most maidens' waste decades upon decades of their youth working as strippers, dancing or working as mercenaries. I actually wanted to do something worthwhile with my youth before I even thought about settling down and thinking about a family. The only problem is that due to my youth, any work that I do produce and publish is generally ignored because, by asari standards, I'm still considered a child."

"I assume much of your work is regarding the Protheans?" Liara nodded. "If that is the case then I would inform the Commander. He may be interested in reading what you have written."

A genuine look of surprise crossed her face. "You think he would?"

Chakwas smiled. "Don't underestimate the Commander, Liara. On the battlefield he's incredibly tough, fierce, almost uncompromising in how he deals with the enemy. But once you get to know him on board the ship, away from the explosions and gunfire, you'll find his persona is completely different. It's quite surprising how quiet and thoughtful he can be. And he's far more intelligent than he's given credit for."

"He sounds incredibly complex."

"I think he just tries to keep the two worlds separate."

The conversation quietened as Liara started to fill in her details while Chakwas carried on with her own paperwork. She laughed to herself at the description. Paperwork. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a piece of paper, let alone any sort of book or newspaper. Everything was electronic in the 22nd Century. Eventually Liara finished filling in her information, handing the datapad over and, with a cheerful goodbye, walked out into the mess to grab something to eat. Chakwas wondered if she would appreciate human food, though as the Commander had already obtained local produce for Garrus, Tali and Wrex, she figured he would attempt to provide Liara with some comforts of home. Still, at least she could eat the food that made up a human diet. The galaxy had a real sense of humour when they created turians and quarians and their completely opposite dietary requirements.

Having filled in all Liara's details on the _Normandy_ database, she finally tore her eyes away from her screen and looked out the window in the mess. Liara was sat down eating a meal, the Commander standing on the opposite side of the table. He looked up and noticed Chakwas looking through. He nodded his head in her direction, before obviously saying something to Liara, as he then walked around the table towards the med bay, Chakwas watching his progress all the way.

"So I hear our resident asari is all okay?" he asked once he'd taken a seat across from the doctor.

"She's resilient, I'll give her that. She's had a good rest and all she really needs is a good meal and rehydrating and she should be completely recovered in a day or two."

Shepard just grinned. "You're full of surprises, Doc. I mean we have a quarian, turian, krogan and now an asari. And you can treat them all. Is there a race out there you don't know much about?"

Chakwas thought for a moment. "Hanar. I know next to nothing about them. Though that's not terribly surprising. As a race, they generally keep to themselves."

"You mean those big jellyfish looking things? Would you like me to recruit one so you can learn something about them?"

"Recruit a hanar?" Chakwas laughed. "Commander, be serious!"

Shepard just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Anything to help, Doc." The Commander got to his feet. "Anyway, thought I should just pop in and get your opinion about Liara."

"The only suggestion I can make is not to tax her too hard, too early, Commander. Other than that, I believe she's more than capable of holding her own."

"Excellent. Thanks again, Doc," Shepard stated, a slight grin again before he turned and walked out.

"My pleasure, Commander," she replied, turning her attention back to her terminal. The work never ended.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - An update! As I said, writing this story on the side to my main series but thought I should at least write a couple of chapters while I have some downtime with holidays and more._

* * *

><p>The banging on the airlock hatch was incessant. Two crewmen were standing back from the closed hatch, assault rifles raised, ready to fire in the event of a breach. Joker continued in his attempts to contact the Commander but it was to no avail. She believed he was alive but the lack of communication was starting to become worrisome.<p>

"Normandy to shore party. Normandy to shore party. Are you there, Commander?" Joker asked, almost pleaded, over the radio. The only response was static. "Where the hell are you, Commander?" he muttered under his breath.

Doctor Chakwas was keeping him company in the cockpit, prepared to dash out and offer medical assistance if necessary, her kit-bag sat on the floor next to the airlock. She was confident that Shepard and his team were absolutely fine. The geth were always going to be an issue, but with the level of expertise on Shepard's team, she assumed they had simply fallen out of contact due to the geth jamming their signal.

"I do wish they would stop banging on the hull. It's becoming unnerving," Joker stated.

"They won't get in, Jeff. The Normandy will be fine. Nothing to be concerned about," Chakwas replied calmly. She wasn't exactly calm inside. Any time a team fell out of contact for this long, a search party would likely be assembled and despatched. Pressly was considering such a course of action but the colonists currently banging on the hatch, for reasons they didn't understand, put any thought of a search on the back burner. Instead, Pressly simply stated the Commander was fine, only maintaining radio silence to ensure his and his teams safety.

Joker tried the radio again. "Normandy to shore party. I repeat, Normandy to shore party. Are you reading? Anyone there? Normandy to shore party! Come on, Commander, talk to me!"

"_Is that you, Joker? What's going on over there?"_

The sense of relief that went through the ship was palpable. Chakwas let go a deep breath, unaware she had been holding it in as Joker attempted again to make contact with the Commander. She'd never been gladder to hear someone's voice. She didn't know what had occurred during their mission, but the Commander's voice gave a sense that he had been through a battle, and although weary, was relaxed with their situation for the time being.

"We're in lockdown, Commander. Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way into the ship. They're freaking out!"

"That's a bloody understatement," one of the crew members murmured nearby.

"_Don't worry too much, Joker. They can't do any real damage. We're on our way back. Just hold your position."_

"It's alright for him to be calm," Joker muttered under his breath before he replied to his CO. "Uh, yeah sure, Commander. We'll just keep waiting here until you get back."

"So what do we do?" asked one of the other crew members.

"Do as the Commander requested. Keep watch. But, I guess he's right. They can't get in. Let them keep banging away," Joker replied, "Wish they'd put a stop to it, though. They're not the only ones freaking out here."

"We're fine, Jeff. Stop worrying so much," Chakwas stated, keeping an air of calm about herself that she hoped would spread through the ship.

"Joker, we're starting to intercept all sorts of communications back here," Pressly reported in, "Do you know anything about ExoGeni?"

"The name sounds familiar, but no, I don't know anything about them."

"I think they're a company that deal in colonisation. But I'm afraid it's an area outside of my expertise," Chakwas added.

"I don't like what we're hearing. They're talking about purging the colony," Pressly stated.

"What do they mean by purge?" Joker asked.

"I don't know, Joker, but it doesn't sound good."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure the Commander is currently dealing with it," Chakwas stated with confidence.

"Yeah, while he's being shot at by geth and God knows what else," Joker retorted.

The ship descended into virtual silence, only Pressly continuing to report on communications they were intercepting while also tapping into the Commander's comms to keep track of their progress. It took a minute or two for them all to realise that the incessant banging had quietened and then eventually it stopped completely. Chakwas looked at Joker, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Guess they finally took the hint that we were not going to let them in," he stated.

One of the crew members opened the hatch, somewhat nervously, the second crew member covering him with a rifle. Chakwas noticed the docking bay was empty as she peered around the corner from her position near the cockpit. The crew member made a quick sweep of the area before he turned back to the ship, closing the hatch behind him. "Don't know where they went, but there are only the bodies of geth out there. Plus someone who took a rocket to his back. Poor bastard, whoever that was."

"_Joker, you still there?"_

"Still here, Commander. Don't know what's been going on, but the colonists who were banging on the ship disappeared a few minutes ago."

"_There's something big going on here, Joker. Is the Doctor nearby?"_

"She is, Commander."

"_Can you send her to the main site? There are people here who need medical attention."_

"She's on her way," Chakwas heard Joker reply as she picked up her kit-bag, opened the hatch and started walking towards Zhu's Hope. She followed the bodies of numerous geth that littered the way towards the small colony, a clear indication that the Commander and his team had been in a tremendous firefight almost from the second they departed the airlock themselves. After ascending a couple of flights of stairs and traversing a network of hallways, she finally arrived at the colony itself.

She was relieved that there were no bodies lying around to speak of. No humans anyway, though she did stop to check on the body of a creature, the likes she had never seen. So interested in her appraisal that she barely registered the presence of someone standing over her.

"We've decided to call them creepers," Ashley stated, "We believe they're the product of something below the colony called a Thorian."

"What are they exactly? Were they human?"

Ashley shrugged. "No idea. They are an absolute bitch to take down, whatever they are. We'll probably run into more of the things down below."

Chakwas stood up, taking a step away from the creeper. "So, what did the Commander require my presence for?" she asked as the pair walked to find the Commander and the rest of his squad.

"We had to use gas grenades on the local population as they had been indoctrinated by the Thorian. Unfortunately we didn't have enough grenades, so we had to… subdue the rest of them. One or two of the colonists also have bullet wounds. Nothing serious, but they will require treatment."

"Any dead?"

Ashley shook her head. "The Commander was explicit. No civilian casualties. It wasn't their fault that they were attacking us as they were under control of the Thorian, whatever the hell that turns out to be."

"What else have you found?" Chakwas asked as they entered the central area. Bedrolls had been laid on the ground where many colonists were now lying down to recover from their injuries or experience. She looked at the faces of the survivors. While they were safe, there was little doubt they had been through quite the ordeal.

"Apart from innumerable geth, ExoGeni are responsible for what has happened to these colonists. To say that the Commander is pissed off would be an understatement."

"What does he plan to do?"

"I'm not sure, though I think ExoGeni's days running this colony are over."

Chakwas nodded as Ashley walked away towards the Commander, the doctor approaching one of the colonists who looked in serious pain. She put her kit bag down on the ground and got down on one knee beside one of the colonists, immediately noticing the bullet wound going through his shoulder. She lifted the colonist and check if the round had gone through, which it had. She checked with her omni-tool for any major damage but the round had missed everything important. For the time being, a dose of medi-gel applied to the wound would help seal it and prevent any infection until a more permanent course of action could be found. The colonist muttered his thanks, also mentioning his thanks to the Commander and his crew for choosing not to simply shoot them all. He was very apologetic but stated that they couldn't control what they were doing.

"Ashley, you have basic medical training?" Shepard asked.

"I do."

"Good. I want you and Alenko to stay here with the doctor. Keep her and the colonists safe. Plus you can help provide basic care. Alenko, you just keep an eye out for any geth we've missed or if any of those creepers show up. The rest of us can deal with this Thorian. We'll try and keep in radio contact, but I'm not sure how deep we'll go."

Chakwas overheard and was surprised he wanted to leave two behind, but didn't mention anything. She figured he just wanted to keep everyone safe after what they'd experienced. She made her way along the line of beds, soon joined by the Chief, busy applying gel to cuts and scrapes while also simply providing an ear for one or two of the colonists to get things off their chest. One of them, a woman by the name of Lizbeth, was full of guilt about what had been happening, almost breaking down in tears as the doctor provided an ear to her confession.

"Do you think the Commander was right about Jeong, Ash?" Alenko asked.

"How do you mean, LT?"

"Shooting him how he did."

Chakwas looked up from the colonist she was currently working on in slight surprise. The Commander wouldn't have shot someone in cold blood. Would he?

"I'm not sure what else he could have done, LT. Jeong pulled a gun on him. The Commander was entitled to defend himself. Quite frankly, if he hadn't done it, I would have shot him. The guy was an asshole."

"Surely you don't mean that, Ashley?" Chakwas questioned.

"He's responsible for the condition these colonists currently find themselves in, Doc. He green-lighted the entire experiment regarding the Thorian. Then he wanted to purge the entire colony when it blew up in his face."

"We picked that up on comms back on the ship. What did they mean by purge? Just move the colonists or… something else?" Chakwas followed up.

"Not entirely sure," replied Alenko, "Didn't have time to ask him before he decided to pull his gun."

"I feel sorry about Fai Dan, though. He seemed like a good man. He cared about his people," Ashley added.

"Yeah," Alenko stated sadly, "Wish we could have done something to save him."

"We've saved everyone else, LT. I'd say we've had a pretty good day all round."

The two continued to chat between themselves, Chakwas eventually tuning it out and continuing to work on the remaining colonists in silence. She was thankful there were no major injuries and no reason for any of them to be transported to the _Normandy_ or sent to another world for further medical care. She didn't really know what the lingering effects of the indoctrination would leave. She figured it was perhaps something Liara may want to research. The Commander and his team eventually reappeared. Shepard had the appearance of being bloodied, battered and bruised, while the rest of his team looked absolutely exhausted from whatever they had experienced down below. Alongside the Commander and his team was another asari who was offering to help the colony revive. Chakwas quickly reported in that the colonists were fine and that they had enough stock to ensure they should remain fit and healthy for the time being.

Once back on the _Normandy_, having departed the colony, Chakwas was writing up a report on the day's events when the Commander walked in, rubbing his temple. She looked up from her terminal with concern as he looked in quite a bit of pain. He'd already been in once before to get treatment for a number of wounds he'd received while fighting those creatures they had called creepers.

"Another headache, Commander?"

"Yeah," he replied, still rubbing his forehead, "The asari we met on Feros put… something in my head. It's a lot to deal with."

"I can give you something to relieve the pain, at least temporarily, but it may be something your mind will need to process naturally."

Shepard nodded. "How's Liara?"

"She's sleeping in her room. I still don't think she's used to the melding either."

He chuckled. "And it's meant to come naturally to an asari as well. I'll take a couple of tablets if you've got them, Doc. Temporary relief will be fine for the moment."

Chakwas walked over to one of the cabinets and retrieved a small box of tablets, almost laughing despite herself at the thought. _It's the 22__nd__ Century and we still give people tablets to solve headaches._ She handed the pack to Shepard, who grinned slightly, though a flash of pain crossed his eyes. Add that to the tiredness already there, and she could only make one suggestion. "You should get some sleep, Commander. You look exhausted. It's been a long day."

"That your professional opinion, Doc? Or do I really look that bad already?"

"We need you at your best, Commander. So take your tablets and go to bed. Doctor's orders."

He laughed slightly and gave a mock salute. "Aye, aye, ma'am."

She just smiled at him as he turned and walked out of the med-bay, watching him walk across the mess towards his quarters. Satisfied he was carrying out his request to a point, as she had no doubt he'd do more work in his room, she sat down and carried on with a report of her own.


End file.
